Pokemon Game
Storyline *Pokemon Game/Walkthrough *Sidequests: **Heatran vs Volcanion **Meloetta and the musical note Pokemon Characters League #Mortimer - Ghost-type gym leader ##Litwick (if you chose grass starter)/Phantump (if you chose fire starter)/ _____ (if you chose water starter) ##Sableye ###Curse ##Catifaction ###Curse ##Rewards: TM __ - Curse #female - fire? electric? they'll be sisters ##fire in one game ###____ Magby? ##electric in the other ###Emolga ###____ Elekid #female - ground #male - Poison #professor, fire/grass/water #female - Ice ##(froslass evolution) #zodiac guy - Fighting. maybe have him be Capricorn? ##Capricorn. ### ###upon defeat, yields Dynamic Punch ##Female - Ace Trainer. uses Dark type ###Honchkrow ###Drapion ###Cheshyena #female - Water Elite Four # - Flying ##Gyarados? Gliscor? Talonflame? Aerodactyl? Vespiquen? Gliscor? Altaria? Salamence? Dragonite? Honchkrow? ##Farflung ##Tumblawhirl ##Mega ______ # - Dragon ##Salamence ##Hydreigon ##Dragonite? ##Mega _____ ###Flygon? #Oberon - Fairy ## #Stella - Steel ##Lucario? Aegislash? Empoleon? Steelix? ##Metagross ##Chevacier ###Sheer Cold ###Sacred Sword ###Swords Dance ##Mega _____ ###Metagross? Lucario? #Champion ## Team Dusk *Aries **final team: ***Doubwool *Taurus **final team: ***Mega Tauros ***Bouffalant ***Emboar ***Snorlax *Gemini **final team: ***Magnezone ***Klinklang *Cancer **final team: *Leo **final team: ***Luxray ***Walrein *Libra **final team: ***Mega Metagross??? *Virgo **final team: *** *Scorpio **final team: ***Ariados ***Galvantula ***Mega Drapion *Sagittarius **final team: ***Decidueye *Capricorn **final team: *Aquarius **final team: ***Empoleon ***Cursola *Pisces **final team: ***Primarina ***Bruxish ***Mega Milotic Dex New Mons #'' (goat?) calf?'' #Grustle, the satyr Pokemon #Minotauroch (Grass/Fighting) #''(fire starter) fire/electric cheetah?'' #''.'' #''.'' #''(water starter) water/flying? water/ice? water/bug? water/poison? idk, if fire starter gets electric water should get something to cancel its grass weaknesses. Water/Steel? Water/Ghost?'' #''. '' #''.'' #termite #big log #Pesquito (Bug/Dark) #nettle/caltrop #dust bunny (ground/fairy) #''better beavers? woodchucks? groundhogs?'' #''better seagulls?'' #''better pigeon'' #''better dove'' #''blue jay'' #''quail/quill'' #''writing turkey'' #''artistic peacock'' #''"just hatched" rooster (line 1) hen (line 2) cockatrice (line 3) basilisk (line 3 evolution)'' #''jerboa. Jerbonkers?'' #''chevrotain'' #hummingbird (Electric/Flying) #longer beak hummingbird (Electric/Flying) #Skeavil (Poison) #''bubonic/rat/skeaver'' #Schrodunt (Poison/Ghost) - rat king #''badger (Normal/Ground)'' #''Boulger (Rock/Ground)'' #raccoon #oppossum #olive pokemon (grass/fairy) #''bambi (Fairy)'' #''white buck (Fairy/Steel) #''silkworm ''(Bug) #''silk moth ''(Bug/Fairy) #''pillbug ''(Bug/Steel) #''samurai beetle ''(Bug/Steel) - Evovles by leveling up with Swords Dance. #fire soldier ant (Bug/Fire) #tank/bombardier beetle (Bug/Fire) #flamingo #poison berry bush (is pure poison) #Maggut (chubby maggot) #fat bug #Slyote (Normal/Ground). Cryote? Slyote? #Dingrin (Normal/Ground). Dingaux? or make it something to continue with the laughing theme? #Cheshyena (Dark/Ground). #Porkelain (Rock) #Vaulthog (Steel) #electric cable snake #poffin #distinguished business penguin #larvae (Bug) #firefly (Bug/Fire) #lightning bug (Bug/Electric) #flea -> (Bug) #dung beetle/katamari... Coproroach? Copromari? (Bug/Ground) #stick bug (Bug) #morrowind drift strider (Bug/Water) #puffin #albatross #poison dart frog #slug (Poison) #snail (Poison/Rock) #Caffiend (grass) #coffee bean 2 (grass/electric). mocha + ???. mocharja? arabica pun? #aloe vera #potato #turnip #Potuber (Grass/Ground) #onion/garlic (Grass) #onion/garlic antivampire (Grass/Dark) #roadrunner/secretary bird #ostrich/chocobo #sapling -> tree -> petrified tree (with Ancient Power) #grass snake (think ivy/wallclimber) (Grass) #grass snake 2 (think ivy/wallclimber) (Grass/Rock) #kitten (Normal) #Mummeow (Normal/Ghost) - evolves with high friendship #sphinx (Ground/Ghost) - evo branch 1 #Catifaction - evo branch 2 (Ghost/Fairy) #''prawn #''lobster (Water/Rock) #brush fire #Tumblawilt (Ground/Grass) #Tumblawhirl (Ground/Flying) #''mandrake #reindeer #''big old moose/caribou'' #Vudoll (Psychic) #''(manequin)'' #''jack in the box'' #Jugallows (Dark) #edward scissorhands pokemon? #headstone (Rock/Ghost) #bog spirits (Ground/Fairy) #''moth who feasts on electricity'' #''mothra'' (Bug/Electric) #thorny devil lizard #Anenomy (Water), anenemone + ninja star #Shrustiken (Water/Steel), bigger ninja star #''sardine (steel)'' #''swordfish (steel)'' #''narwhal (Ice/Steel) - Evolve in an icy environment #''sawshark (Ground/Steel) #''sled pup'' #''sled dog (Ice/Rock)'' #Hedgoo (Ice) #Porcupice (Ice/Poison) #cub #lynx #snow leopard #snow squirrel (normal/ice?) - uses tail as kind of a sack #snow squirrel 2 - Normal/Ice, uses an acorn as an icepick #igloo turtle #melting snow slug (Ice) #puddle slug (Ice/Poison) #Roshambo (Rock/Steel) #poltergeist (like Abra), Electric/Psychic #cute little miner #wisened dwarf #slimeling (Fairy) #bigger dungeon slime (Fairy/Poison) #Creepore (Rock/Dark) #''newt'' #Salamaster (Fire/Psychic) #algae feeder (Ground) #sea cow/manatee (evo line 2) (Ground/Water) #sea bull (evo line 2) (Ground/Fighting) #actual sea lion (evo line 3) (Ground/Fairy) #angel fish (Water/Psychic) #sewer kappa? #pirahna #caiman #river dolphin/alligator #jellyfish (Water) #bigger jellyfish (Water/Poison) #lady of the lake (jellyfish evo line 2) (Water/Fairy) #sea toddler #sea primate/selkie #merman #mermaid #mangrove pokemon #driftwood pokemon #ram #mountain goat #''cyclops'' #''twin cyclops'' #geode pokemon #redcap smurf - poison #bigger redcap - Poison/Dark #''caveman'' #Neanderthaw (Ice/Fighting). #Chevacier - Evolves from Neanderthaw when traded holding Metal Coat. Ice/Steel. #''flying nimbus (Fairy/Flying)'' #''ugly duckling'' #''golden goose'' #Papriki (Grass/Fire) #hot pepper/tiki totem #rapier/swordfighting line? #metronome/baking clock #cuckoo clock #grandfather clock #''komodo dragon'' #''eye of cthulhu (Psychic)'' #''dragonfruit'' #''koi fish'' #''ying yang orca'' #angler fish (Ghost/Electric? Dark/Electric?) #bigger angler fish #rock osprey #snowy owl #snowier owl #pokemon who can cook #propane tank line? starts off as like a zippo... #dolphin #''whale'' #''whale 2'' #''leviathan (Water/Ghost) #''squid #''bigger squid'' #''kraken'' #''grass/rock golem'' #''bigger golem'' #''hugest golem'' #''ALASKAN BULL WORM (Ice/Ground)'' #''chain (Steel)'' #''chain chomp (Steel/Dark'' #''bob-omb (Normal)'' #''bomb king (Normal/Fire)'' #''hand ghost (Ghost) -> (Ghost/Fighting)'' #''greek comedy? greek tragedy?'' #''origami (Fairy)'' #chinese paper dragon (Fairy/Dragon), evolves from origami with dawn stone. name related to imugi? #paper lantern (Fire/Fairy), evolves with fire stone #paper swan (Fairy/Flying), evolves with levels #''magic carpet'' #''djinn (Fairy)'' #''lava lamp (Fire/Fairy), evo route 1'' #''genie (Fairy/Dark), evo route 2'' #''haunted armor'' #''gargoyle (Rock/Fairy)'' #''baby dragon'' #''green dragon'' #''wisened dragon'' (Dragon/Psychic) #jersey devil? #Zeucicle, the Viking Pokemon #Throrst (Electric/Ice), the Berserker Pokemon #electric/ice, the Frost Giant Pokemon #wendigo (Ice/Ghost). Wendighoul? #ice dragon 1 #Subzeroar - Ice/Dragon #big ice dragon #Doremi (Fairy) #actual fossil pokemon - Paleaunt? (Rock/Ghost) #bigger fossil - Iguanagone? #fossils: ##dimetrodon/dilophosaurus (Rock/Electric? Rock/Poison?). or maybe not, and save this species for the grass starter next gme. though, this pokemon will need a replacement (Komodo dragon, to keep it Rock/Poison? idk. Sea scorpions?) ##armadillo/ankylosaurus/saichania/glyptodont (Rock/Fighting?) ##Haast's eagle? (Rock/Flying) ##Troodon? (Rock/Psychic) ##Terror birds? (Rock/Dark) ##spinosaurus/suchomimus (Dragon/Water). maybe it can only be obtained after the game ends? #arena trap pokemon - changes type depending on where it's used #valkyrie fairy/steel line #''satellite'' #''ufo'' #''ursa major/ursa minor bear legends?'' #''orion the hunter legend? maybe he's a form change to ursa major?'' #zodiac legend? #bigfoot two-stage legend, Normal typing. Previous Mons #''baby lapras'' #''baby skarmory (Normal/Flying) #''baby mawile #''baby onyx'' #Nyatta - Meowth preevo #''miltank/tauros evo that links the two'' #''Delcatty lion evolution, Normal/Fairy'' #Porygon-X - pure Normal type, based off of "square" Windows X #''Sudowoodo evolution w/ moss'' #Bansheet - evolution of Shuppett #''froslass wedding gown'' #Farflung - pure Flying type #Toz - Throh/Sawk preevo #''Heliolisk evolution. electric/dragon or maybe even electric/fire?'' #''Luvdisc angel fish. has a broken heart form, too'' #''Combee king's guard'' #''Gorebyss evo'' #''Huntail evo'' #''Clamperl like opera singer?'' #''Ledian fighting evo (Bug/Fighting)'' #Mastermime - Mr Mime evolution (Psychic/Fairy) #''Falinks evo?'' #''Dragonair alternate evolution that turns it into a serpent?'' #''new Castform forms'' #''Duraldon evolution?'' #''male salandit'' #''Emolga evolution?'' #''Octillery evo'' #Spiggle - Smeargle preevo, finger paints #Spraygle - Smeargle evo, spraypaint #Mushagi - Evolution of Musharna, evolves when it knowns Dream Eater or Nightmare. Psychic/Ghost. #Yanultra - Evolves from Yanmega. Bug/Dragon. #''Elygem evolution? Psychic/Steel?'' #''Stunfisk evolution that is a manta ray?'' #''Druddigon preevo, evo? '' #''qwilfish torpedo'' #''corsola polyp'' #''corsola evolution? bigger reef?'' Regional Variants #____ Snubull - Dark #____ Granbull - Dark/Steel. Guard Dog Pokemon. #____ Sandile - #____ Krookodile - #____ Krokorok - #____ Garbodor - Poison/Steel #____ Sunkern - Fire #____ Sunflora - Fire/Grass #____ Slakoth - Normal #____ Vigoroth - Normal #____ Slaking - Normal/Grass, Slow Start #____ Axew - Steel #____ Fraxure - Steel #____ Haxorus - Steel/Dragon #____ Blitzle - Steel Horse #____ Zebstrika - Steel Horse #____ Koffing - Fire/Poison #____ Weezing - Fire/Poison #____ Qwilfish - Steel/Poison #_____ Maractus - Grass/Water #______ Morpeko - Gains a Steel typing and only changes types when he uses his move (so he's Steel/Electric -> Steel/Dark) #_____ Carnivine - Grass/Dark #_____ Elekid - Electric/Fighting (wrestler) #_____ Electabuzz - Electric/Fighting (wrestler) #_____ Electivire - Electric/Fighting #ice wooper? Grass/Ice? counter to ice floatzel? #ice floatzel? Normal/Ice? #''Stantler? make him Psychic/Normal?'' #''vampire Gligar/Gliscor?'' #''sky wailord?'' #''ghost wynaut/wobbuffett?'' #''royal goldeen/seaking? Water/Fairy?'' #''give cofagrigus a ghost/fighting for when it comes out of its sarcophagus?'' #''barbaracle evo that's meditating? rock/psychic'' #''cyndaquil/quilava/typhlosion?'' New Megas #Mega Skarmory #Mega Shedinja - Pure ghost with Wonder Guard #Mega Drapion #Mega Vespiquen #Mega Tsareena (Grass/Fighting) - Unique to Pokemon ___ #Mega Roserade () - Unique to Pokemon ___ #Mega Milotic (Water/Fairy) #Mega Flygon #Mega Tauros possible: *Mega Mismagius *Mega Mamoswine *Mega Vanilluxe? counter with Mega Klinklang? *Mega Haxorus *Mega Ariados *Mega Tauros (if we don't give him an evolution) *Mega Raichu *Mega Cacturne (if we don't give him an evolution) *Mega Bisharp - pair with Skarmory? *Mega Nidoking/queen? *Mega Toxicroak? pair with Drapion? *Mega Seviper/Zangoose? *Mega Regigigas *Mega Chandelure? to counter Mega Gengar? *Mega Magmortar/Electivire? *Mega Hydreigon, to counter Mega Garchomp? *Mega Hippowdon? *Mega Mamoswine? *Mega Mienshao, to counter Mega Medicham? *Mega Hawlucha *Mega Staraptor *Mega Luxray *Mega Togekiss? *Mega Excadrill? *Mega Heatran? Volcanion to counter? *Mega Meloetta? *Mega Donphan? *Mega Whismicott/Lilligant? *Mega Sigilyph? *Mega Miltank? *Mega Clawitzer/Dragalge? *Mega Trevenant? *Mega Probopass? *Mega Golurk? *Mega Skuntank? Full Dex Italics: game exclusive Bold: new #Grustle #Minotauroch #Mincinno #Cincinno #'Pesquito' #Flabebe #Floette #Florges #Seedot #Nuzleaf #Shiftry #Petilil #Lilligant #Cherubi #Cherrim #Ledyba #Ledian #''Nidoran M'' #''Nidorino'' #''Nidoking'' #''Nidoran F'' #''Nidorina'' #''Nidoqueen'' #Buneary #Lopunny ##Mega Lopunny #Pichu #Pikachu #Raichu #'Nyatta' #Meowth #Persian #Sandshrew ##Alolan Sandshrew #Sandslash ##Alolan Sandslash #Diglett #Dugtrio #Drilbur #Excadrill #Stunky #Skuntank #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Politoed #Shinx #Luxio #Luxray #Starly #Staravia #Staraptor #Taillow #Swellow #Fletchling #Fletchinder #Talonflame #Numel #Camerupt ##Mega Camerupt #Rowlett #Dartrix #Decidueye #Deerling #Sawsbuck #Emolga #Togepi #Togetic #Togekiss #Lotad #Lombre #Ludicolo #''Nickit'' #''Thievul'' #''Poochyena'' #''Mightyena'' #Wooloo #Dubwool #Skiddo #Gogoat #Tepig #Pignite #Emboar #Skitty #Delcatty #Milcery #Alcremie #Falinks #Koffing #Weezing #Grimer ##''Alolan Grimer'' #Muk ##''Alolan Muk'' #Combee #Vespiquen ##Mega Vespiquen #''Bounsweet'' #''Steenee'' #''Tsareena'' ##''Mega Tsareena'' #''Budew'' #''Roselia'' #''Roserade'' ##''Mega Roserade'' #''Grubbin'' #''Charjabug'' #''Vikavolt'' #''Sewaddle'' #''Swadloon'' #''Leavanny'' #''Spinarak'' #''Ariados'' #''Dewpider'' #''Araquanid'' #Sizzlipede #Centiskorch #Joltik #Galvantula #Riolu #Lucario ##Mega Lucario #Ducklett #Swanna #Drifloon #Drifblim #Zubat #Golbat #Crobat #''Vulpix'' ##Alolan Vulpix #''Ninetales'' ##Alolan Ninetales #''Houndour'' #''Houndoom'' #Yamper #Bolthund #Pineco #Forretress #Scyther #Scizor ##Mega Scizor #Pinsir ##Mega Pinsir #Heracross ##Mega Heracross #'Porkelain' #'Vaulthog' #Feebas #Milotic ##'Mega Milotic' #Magikarp #Gyarados ##Mega Gyarados #Luvdisc #Basculin #''Teddiursa'' #''Ursaring'' #''Pancham'' #''Pangoro'' #Sneasel #Weavile #Whismur #Loudred #Exploud #Bonsly #Sudowoodo #'Tumblawilt' #'Tumblawhirl' #'Jugallows' #Salandit #Salazzle #Phantump #Trevenant #Pumpkaboo #Gourgheist #Foongus #Amoongus #Murkrow #Honchkrow #Noibat #Noivern #Cacnea #Cacturne #''Hippopotas'' #''Hippowdown'' #''Phanpy'' #''Donphan'' #Trubbish #Garbodor #Fomantis #Lurantis #Tangela #Tangrowth #''Morelull'' #''Shiinotic'' #''Shroomish'' #''Breloom'' #Scrafty #Scraggy #Croagunk #Toxicroak #Skorupi #Drapion ##Mega Drapion #Pancham #Pangoro #Nincada #Ninjask #Shedinja #*'Mega Shedinja' #'Toz' #''Throh'' #''Sawk'' #''Mienfoo'' #''Mienshao'' #''Meditite'' #''Medicham'' ##Mega Medicham #Wimpod #Golisopod #Cramorant #Arrokuda #Barraskewda #Wishiwashi #''Galarian Corsola'' #''Cursola'' #''Mareanie'' #''Toxapex'' #Finneon #Lumineon #Horsea #Seadra #Kingdra #Bruxish #Clamperl #Gorebyss #Huntail #Piplup #Prinplup #Empoleon #Popplio #____ #Primarina #Wishiwashi #Frillish #Jellicent #Chinchou #Lanturn #Skrelp #Dragalge #Mantyke #Mantine #Remoraid #Octillery #''Pincurchin'' #''Pyukumuku'' #Galarian Stunfisk #Snorunt #Glalie ##Mega Glalie #Froslass #Sableye #Honedge #Doublade #Aegislash #Shuppet #Bannette #'Bansheet' #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #*Mega Gengar #Litwick #Lampent #Chandelure #Misdreavus #Mismagius #Natu #Xatu #Sandyghast #Palossand #Yamask #Cofagrigus #Sigilyph #Dhelmise #''Gothita'' #''Gothorita'' #''Gothitelle'' #''Solosis'' #''Duosis'' #''Reuniclus'' #'Creepore' #Carbink #''Rhyhorn'' #''Rhydon'' #''Rhyperior'' #''Rolycoly'' #''Carkoal'' #''Coalossal'' #Timburr #Gurdurr #Conkelldur #Roggenrola #Boldore #Gigalith #Cubone #Marowak ##Alolan Marowak #Onyx #Steelyx ##Mega Steelyx #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon ##'Mega Flygon' #Yanma #Yanmega #'Yanultra' (Bug/Dragon, with Speed Boost or Tinted Lens) #Heatmor #Swinub #Piloswine #Mamoswine #Munchlax #Snorlax #Gligar #Gliscor #''Rufflet'' #''Braviary'' #''Vullaby'' #''Mandibuzz'' #Absol ##Mega Absol #Swablu #Altaria ##Mega Altaria #Magnemite #Magneton #Magnezone #Klink #Klang #Klinklang #Voltorb #Electrode #Skarmory ##'Mega Skarmory' #Pawniard #Bisharp #'Spiggle' #Smeargle #'Spraygle' #Bergmite #Avalugg #Mawile ##Mega Mawile #Lapras #Spheal #Sealeo #Walrein #Cryogonal #Tynamo #Eeletrik #Eelektross #Ferroseed #Ferrothorn #Castform #''Baltoy'' #''Claydol'' #''Golett'' #''Golurk'' #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #''Gible'' #''Gabite'' #''Garchomp'' ##''Mega Garchomp'' #''Deino'' #''Zweilous'' #''Hydreigon'' #Snover #Abomasnow ##Mega Abomasnow #Mime Jr. #Mr. Mime #'Mastermime' #Munchlax #Snorlax #Rotom #Cubchoo #Beartic #Aron #Lairon #Aggron ##Mega Aggron #Eevee #Flareon #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Umbreon #Espeon #Glaceon #Leafeon #Sylveon #Toxel #Toxitricity #Mimikyu #Munna #Musharna #'Mushagi (Psychic/Ghost)' #Farfetch'd #'Farflung' #Porygon #Porygon-2 #Porygon-Z #'Porygon-X' #Happiny #Chansey #Blissey #Hawlucha #Beldum #Metang #Metagross ##Mega Metagross #Jangmo-o #Hakamo-o #Kommo-o #Duraludon #Larvitar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Dratini #Dragonair #Dragonite #Poipole #Naganadel #Minior #Unown #'Doremi' #Kabuto #Kabutops #Omanyte #Omastar #Aerodactyl ##Mega Aerodactyl #Anorith #Armaldo #Archen #Archeops #Tyrunt #Tyrantrum #Relicanth #Ditto #Meloetta TM Moves #Cut #Mega Punch (Normal) #Mega Kick (Normal) #Hyper Beam #Giga Impact #Explosion #Substitute #Protect #Snore #Attract #Baton Pass #Trick #Safeguard #Weather Ball #False Swipe #Retaliate #Headbutt #Tri Attack #Roar #Frustration #Return #Swords Dance #Swagger #Endure #Nature Power #Hidden Power #Double Team #Swift #Fire Punch (Fire) #Sunny Day #Overheat #Will-O-Wisp #Fire Fang #Fire Blast #Flamethrower #Flame Charge #Ice Punch (Ice) #Ice Beam #Icicle Spear #Blizzard #Avalanche #Hail #Ice Fang #Aurora Veil #Thunder Punch (Electric) #Thunder Fang #Wild Charge #Electric Terrain #Volt Switch #Thunder #Zap Cannon #Fly (Flying) #Roost #Acrobatics #Sky Drop #Brave Bird #Hurricane #Pin Missile (Bug) #Signal Beam #U-Turn #Mega Horn #Infestation #X-Scissor #Fury Cutter #Pollen Puff #Solar Beam (Grass) #Grass Knot #Grassy Terrain #Energy Ball #Leaf Blade #Power Whip #Dig (Ground) #Earthquake #Sandstorm #Sand Tomb #Mud Shot #Bulldoze #Spikes #High Horsepower #Rock Tomb (Rock) #Rock Slide #Rock Blast #Stealth Rock #Rock Polish #Stone Edge #Power Gem #Rest (Psychic) #Power Swap #Guard Swap #Speed Swap #Psycho Cut #Psychic Terrain #Psychic #Psychic Fangs #Trick Room #Wonder Room #Magic Room #Calm Mind #Dream Eater (Ghost) #Shadow Ball #Shadow Claw #Hex #Curse #Nightmare #Steel Wing (Steel) #Smart Strike #Iron Tail #Flash Cannon #Gyro Ball #Rain Dance (Water) #Surf #Razor Shell #Waterfall #Whirlpool #Scald #Brine #Beat Up (Dark) #Thief #Payback #Throat Chop #Fling #Taunt #Sucker Punch #Embargo #Hone Claws #Darkest Lariat #Counter (Fighting) #Drain Punch #Brick Break #Focus Blast #Power-Up Punch #Bulk Up #Dynamic Punch #Detect #Low Kick #Reversal #Dragon Claw (Dragon) #Dragon Tail #Dragon Pulse #Dragonbreath #Cross Poison (Poison) #Venoshock #Toxic #Sludge Bomb #Sludge Wave #Toxic Spikes #Venom Drench #Draining Kiss (Fairy) #Misty Terrain #Dazzling Gleam Move Tutors #Pay Day #Electro Ball #Heavy Slam Category:Games